brightclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiki the Witch
Luke18's TV Spoofs of 1984 to Present Britt Allcroft/Gullane Entertainment/HiT Entertainment/Mattel Creations Show, "Thomas & Friends." Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Ord (Dragon Tales) *James - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toby - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Donald & Douglas - Anna & Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Oliver - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Diesel - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Bill & Ben - Jean Claude & Phillipe the Peas (VeggieTales) *BoCo - Peter Pan (1953) *Daisy - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Mavis - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Emily - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Salty - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Harvey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *'Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Skarloey - Ronja (Ronja the Robber's Daughter) *Rheneas - Birk (Ronja the Robber's Daughter) *Sir Handel - Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Peter Sam - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Mushu (Mulan) *Mighty Mac - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella (1950)) *Arthur - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter & Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Butch - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Thumper - Thumper (Bambi) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Lady Hatt - Vicky the Cucumber (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Dowager Hatt - ??? *Gremlin - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Trevor - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Toad - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Derek - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Bulgy - Pete (Disney) *Elizabeth - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) *George - Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) *Murdoch - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Spencer - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Caroline - Caroline (2009) *Cranky - Aladdin (1992) *Scruffy - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Mr. Percival - The Grand Duke (Cinderella (1950)) *Harold - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rosie - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Troublesome Trucks - Shadows (The Princess and the Frog) *Smudger - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Bulstrode - Dr. Flurry (VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Stanley - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Spiteful Break Van - Edgar the Butler (The Aristocats) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Oliver (Pack) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Max & Monty - Flotsam & Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Kelly - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Byron - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Ned - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Isobella - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Nelson - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Patrick - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Buster - Robin Hood (1973) *Miss Jenny - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *The Forman - ??? *The Horrid Lorries - ??? *D261 - Fib (VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) *Dennis - Adult Simba (The Lion King (1994)) *Molly - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neville - Hercules (1997) *Jeremy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Old Slow Coach - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Madge - Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *Billy - Michael Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) *Whiff - DJ Walters (Monster House) *Scruff - Chowder (Monster House) *Hank - The Genie (Aladdin (1992)) *Flora - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Colin - Goofy (Disney) *Hiro - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Charlie - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bash & Dash - Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Ferdinand - Apollo Guard (VeggieTales) *Annie & Clarabel - Dawn & Iris (Pokémon) *Den - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Dart - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Norman - The BFG (1989) *Paxton - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Sidney - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Flynn - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Rocky - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Hector - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Henrietta - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Luke - Harry Donald Rabbit (Harry and the Haunted House) *Millie - Amy Fourpaws (Harry and the Haunted House) *Winston - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Stephen - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Caitlin - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Connor - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Gator - Wreck-It Ralph *Porter - ??? *Timothy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (1941)) *Marion - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Merrick - ??? *Owen - ??? *Reg - ??? *Samson - ??? *Ryan - ??? *Skiff - ??? *Sailor John - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Slip Coaches - ??? *Jerome - ??? *Judy - ??? *Bradford - ??? *Hannah - Hannah Phillips (Toy Story) *An An - ??? *Yin-Long - ??? *Glynn - ??? *Philip - ??? *Proteus - ??? *Bertram - Professor Owl (Disney Sing-Along) *Bert - Dewey Duck (DuckTales) *Rex - Louie Duck (DuckTales) *Mike - Huey Duck (DuckTales) *Ashima - Cinderella (1950) *Vinnie - Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) *Raul - ??? *Frieda - Pocahontas (1995) *Axel - ??? *Gina - ??? *Carlos - ??? *Rajiv - ??? *Yong Bao - ??? *Shane - ??? *Etienne - ??? *Ivan - ??? *The Flying Scotsman - ??? *Hugo - ??? *Merlin - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Lexi - ??? *Hurricane - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frankie - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Theo - ??? *Beresford - ??? *Carly - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) *Big Mickey - ??? *Ace - ??? *Nia - Misty (Pokémon) *Natalie - ??? *Hong Mei - Fa Mulan (1998) *Shankar - ??? *Tamika - ??? *Isla - ??? *Emerson - ??? *Rebecca - May (Pokémon) *Kwaku - ??? *Beau - Marody (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Dexter - ??? *Charubala - ??? TV Show Used *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) Movie/TV Show/Game Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *DuckTales (1987-1990) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *DuckTales (2017-Present) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (2016) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-Present) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Fire & Ice (1983) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok: The Magnificent (1999) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Ronja the Robber's Daughter (2014-2015) *Spirited Away (2001) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Cat in the Hat (1957) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot of That (2010-Present) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) *Barney & Friends (1992-2010) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Caroline (2009) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Toy Story (1995) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Aristocats (1970) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) *Castle in the Sky (1986) *Monster House (2006) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *The BFG (1989) *Harry and the Haunted House (1994) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Chicken Run (2000) *Over the Hedge (2006) *The Princess and the Goblin (1991) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Dumbo (1941) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Disney Sing-Along Songs *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) Episodes Season 1 (1984) #Kiki Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) #Scrooge McDuck Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) #Come Out, Brock (Ringo Starr-US) #Brock to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) #A Big Day of Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) #Trouble for Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki Saves the Day (Season 1) Starr-US #Rabbit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) #Foolish Shadows (Ringo Starr-US) #A Proud Day for Rabbit (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) #Larry the Cucumber (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki and Bartok's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) #Humans, Animals and Turntables (Ringo Starr-US) #Trouble in the Castle (Ringo Starr-US) #Cody Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) #Brock's Special Fruit (Ringo Starr-US) #The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) #Whistles & Sneezes (George Carlin) #Flash Sentry the Yellow Pony (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) #Rabbit in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) #Ord Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) #Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) #Kiki's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Movies *Kiki and the Magic City (2000) *Kiki & Friends: Calling All Characters! (2005) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Kiki & Friends: Hero of the Road (2009) *Kiki & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Kiki & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Kiki & Friends: Blue Village Mystery (2012) *Kiki & Friends: King of the Characters (2013) *Kiki & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Kiki & Friends: The Story Begins (2015) *Kiki & Friends: Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Race (2016) *Kiki & Friends: Journey Beyond Building (2017) *Kiki & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) Category:Luke18 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies